Many of the 1,2,4,5-tetrahydro-7-alkoxy-(and 7,8-dialkoxy)-3H,3-benzazepines which can be prepared by the process of this invention are known as a class. Their preparation and use as intermediates for conversion to various corresponding 3-substituted benzazepines is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,669 issued Mar. 6, 1973. The process of this invention constitutes an improved method for obtaining the benzazepine intermediates of U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,669 in fewer steps and in better yields.